If we just began Differnt
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Akane/Ranma getogether, let's say I'm sick of the old get together and let's have Akane go train from the begining in China with ranma. Uh Oh A cat fight next chapter bweteen two Cats. S vs A
1. 1

If things started differently

By Supergirl

A/N: I don't own Ranma ½ who ever does ,does and it isn't me.

"Oh joy!" cried Soun Tendo as he read his letter. "Today Ranma is coming!!!" The three girls who sat across from him looked at him blankly. "Who's Ranma daddy?" asked Kasumi sipping her tea. "One of your girls' fiancée." He said in a happy tone. "Are what?!?!?!" they all exclaimed. "Yes and he is taking which ever one with him on a training expedition for a year in china to train." 

"How boring." said Nabiki. "Really just training?" asked an enthused Akane. Her father nodded for a reply. A few seconds and a knock was herd at the door. Kasumi got up to answer it. "Why hello are you Ranma." her voice said bleeding into the other room where four people waited. "Oh come in." 

Kasumi headed into the room fallowed by a big bald man. Nabiki and Akane gasped. "YOu take him!" said Nabiki. "No you!" said Akane. "I know," said Nabiki. "Kasumi likes older guys." The bald man in question turned and yelled at the door. "Come on boy we don't have all day the boat leaves in three hours to china!" A grunt was herd and a boy in a white Gi walked in with two packs on his back. "Can I sit these down?" he asked Kasumi. "Sure." she replied sitting back at the table. 

"Saltome, it is good to see you again old friend." said Tendo hugging his old friend. "Same to you Tendo, but I got these tickets to china and we have to hurry before our boat leaves." Soun nodded and motioned for him to sit down. "Ranma these are my daughters, Kasumi she is 19, Nabiki she is 17 and Akane is turning 16 in a week." he said pointing to the girl in a school jumper. 

"Okay." he said sitting down." Soun blinked a few times. "Chose one." Ranma blinked. "Do I have to?" he asked. Genma nodded a pushed his son. "I don't know I just met you all today." he said "If you chose anyone chose Akane is the martial artist of the family." said Nabiki pushing her a bit. "But Nabiki, you trained as well I think you should go." said Kasumi.

"Your only saying that because your worried about Akane like she is a child Kasumi." Ranma looked at the girls known as Akane, she was cute for a girl still with her child features in her face. She didn't look like a marshal artist. "I think Akane could use the training as well." said Soun. "Even if they don't fell that way toward each other , when Ranma returns he can chose another of the girls."

Akane's eyes brighten up. "You mean I am not engaged to him?" she asked. "During the trip yes, but not officially until your return for your safety." she nodded at least that was better.

After packing Akane's cloths in the extra pack Ranma had been caring the family headed off to the dock. After a good twenty minutes of pulling Soun off of Akane who was crying the managed to actually get on the boat on time.

"Hey pop's how did you manage to get money for the boat ride to china, I thought we were going to swim." said Ranma looking at Akane who sat on a barrel on the ship. "Tendo didn't want his daughters to swim across the ocean." he said looking at Akane who was starring at her feet. "What do you think of your fiancée, Ranma?" he asked. The boy shrugged. 

"I don't know her that well yet Pop's." he replied walking from the ram on the edge of the boat off somewhere. "I can't swim." said Akane soon as Ranma was out of seeing distance. "None of us can, my father refused to teach use since mother died from her car falling in to the lake and her drowning." Genma nodded and sat across from her. "Don't worry Ranma will warm up to you, he just has too may things on his mind, mostly training." she nodded. " I guess so."

****la la la a few weeks latter while traveling in china***

"Hurry up Akane!" yelled Ranma towards some water springs. "Hold up Baka!" she yelled after the two who jumped up on top of some polls. "Hey ready pops!" said Ranma getting in stance. "Hey you sirs, please get down very dangerous!"

"Dangerous?!?!" said Akane behind the man. "Yes, sirs cursed springs of Josenko! Very bad!" said the guide. "Oh no Ranma! Get down you two it's too dangerous!" yelled Akane from the ground. "Don't worry about us Akane." said Genma in stance. "Ready when you are boy."

The two went at it. "Oh no I got to stop them!" she said she could see patches of land between the springs. "Only if I don't slip in." she muttered to herself.

"Don't fall in cursed springs miss!" yelled the tour guid, soon as he did a splash was herd. Akane looked up to see Ranma still on a poll. "Ranma don't fall in the springs!" she yelled. "Why Akane?" he asked hollering above waiting for his father to pop out of the spring. "Hey pop where are you?" he asked. "Mr. Saltome!" a second pasted by and a giant panda jumped out of the spring. "What the?!!?"

"Oh too bad for you sir, you fall in spring of drowned panda." said the guide." Akane looked up at the guide a couple of yards back. "You mean that's mr. Saltome!!!!" she said turning to see Ranma now falling in a spring. "Ranma no!!!!!!" Akane carefully tried to inch her way across the holes of the springs careful not to fall in. A slash was herd and Ranma came out and turned and saw Akane. "Akane." she muttered. "OH my GOD!" screamed Akane who then lost her balance, and well fell in with a splash. 

"Oh too bad for you sir, you landed in spring of drowned red headed girl, very tragic legend. "Akane!!!" Screamed Ranma then noticed his voice was well lower. "Did you say, (opens Gi's tops) GIRL!!!!!" Ranma hopped out of the spring and tip toed to where Akane fell in. "She can't swim!" Screamed Ranma to the tour guide. "Oh no new cursed spring???"


	2. 2

If things started differently Part II

By SuperGirl

A second passed by, Ranma was about to reach in and try to get Akane when a small white thing floated up. "A- Akane." He picked it up and noticed it was wet, small and white and some shades of purple-black. "A CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no sir, that is spring of Empress' kitten, Very tragic tale of the empress' kitten who drowned a whole 1,000 year ago."

Ranma picked her up and looked and saw the cat was still breathing. "We have to save her!" yelled Ranma. "Sirs fallow me to my guide station, be quick have no time." 

Genma flashed a sign. "So what animal am I?" Ranma grumbled and fallowed the man.

****

"I'll find you Ranma!" said a tired boy dangling over his walking stick looking over a cliff. He didn't notice in time the panda or girl running after the man. "Hey watch it!" he yelled at the panda. "Sorry." he flashed with his sign. "Cattttttttttttttttttttttt!" screamed a girls not noticing the boy and kicked him off the cliff and into a spring." 

*****

"Here lay her down." said the guide Ranma sat her down the jumped on a chair. "Of all animals a cat."

"Kitten" stated Genma's board. The guide placed a hot cup of water on the cat who then formed into Akane and a very, naked Akane at that. "She needs water out of lungs sirs, uh mama."

"Akane, I guess I should since it is my fault stated Ranma. Her fingers reached up to the now covered Akane and placed them on her nose. Then tilted her head back and began the CPR. After a few moments she coughed and the water came out and landed on the floor. Her eyes fluttered. And she sat up covering herself. "Where am I?" She asked looking around she saw a red headed girl, a Panda and a tour guide smoking a pipe. "Where's Ranma?" She asked. "He's in the springs we must-" she paused a replayed in her mind that last moments. 

"Ranma you're a girl???!?" Akane gulped and turned to Genma holding a sign. "And you're a Panda." She touched herself. "What Am I?" she asked. "A Kitten." said Genma's sign. "But I feel human and look it right?"

"Sir's and Mama, when splashed with cold water you turn into cursed creatures and when splashed with warm you turn back to your human form."

"So in other words Akane he splashed you with cold water to return you back human so we could save you." said Ranma bowing. "I'm sorry this is all my fault Akane." She covered her face and cried. "Be right back." read Genma's sign as he left the room.

The panda man skipped out to find something to eat and herd a cry and saw a little black piglet soaking wet and picked him up and headed back to the Guide's station. "Oh sir you find most delicious black piglet." 

******

"Here Ranma." said Akane dumping water on his head. His form grew and he touched his chest sighing. "That's better, I should of listened to you Akane." he said looking down at her. "It's okay." she said. "It's not likely we get slashed all the time with cold water only during, what when it rains right?" 

He smiled. "Your right." A second later the guide came in with a black piglet. "Oh sir look what Panda man found most delicious black piglet." 


	3. 3

If things started differently

By SuperGirl

"No don't!" cried Akane grabbing the half conscience pig from the guide. "He's too little." Ranma butted in. "Akane, but were starving and…" he was cut off by a slap by a board carrying panda. "Look Ranma, I know your used to roughing it, but it's just a baby. Besides I have some money Nabiki gave me before I left we can go eat at a restaurant like normal people."

Ranma rubbed his head a few times "I guess so." 

"Here sir and Mam is Amazon village closes place and one restaurant." Ranma noticed a battle was going on. "What's that some type of turnament?" the guide nodded. "Oh Ranma I see the café I'll be back with something for us okay?" said Akane running off with the black piglet in her hands.

"What is the prize?" asked Ranma curious. "All the exotic food." pointed the guide to the table.

Akane returned to where they were seated to find Ranma fighting on a giant log as a girl, she almost dropped her unconscious pet pig. "That idiot!" she mumbled then her order number being called. "1465 is ready." 

****

"Shampoo take down red headed girl, okay!" she said in Chinese which sounded like. "#$%^&*(!!!" to Ranma. "Whatever." she replied as she kicked the girl sending her flying off of the log. 

"So Akane, what you think?" said the girl Ranma pointing to the log. "You beat a girl whoopy for you." she said as she fed the now conscience pig a bite of Lo-Mein." The girl who Ranma beat came up and yelled something in Chinese then kissed Ranma, this which made Akane break her chop sticks in her hands scaring her new pet in her lap. "Get off of her Lezbo!" yelled Akane throwing a hot bowl of noodles at the girl who dodged. "UH I think we should.. Run!" read Genma's sign.


	4. 4

If things started differently

SuperGirl

"Ahh a letter from Genma." said Soun reading it. 

'Dear Soun,

Were returning back sooner than thought to Japan.

See you Tuesday.

Saltome'

Soun cried a happy joy. "Akane is coming home!"

****

"Did… (gasp) we (wheeze) lose her?" asked Akane still holding on to P-Chan. "I think we did Akane." said female Ranma collapsing on the tendon's front yard. A moment latter Genma fell down as a panda.

"I'm home!" cried Akane sitting up and running towards her home. "Man, she still has energy." said Ranma passing out. 

"DAD, Kasumi, Nabiki, I'm home!" she cried opening her front door. "And your filthy Akane." said Nabiki. "Oh My Akane you need a warm bath, and where is Ranma?"

"Oh he passed out he's okay." she said hugging her crying father.

*****

"So let me get this straight when your slashed with cold water you turn into a kitten?" asked Nabiki pouring her sister a cup of tea. "And Ranma is really this girl and Mr. Saltome is the panda. So who is the black pig." Said Nabiki placing the tea pot down. "Just a pig I saved from them eating like the dorks they are." said Akane sipping her tea.

"So it's not that bad then is it Akane." said Soun. "We just won't speak of this out side of our home, right Nabiki." she glanced up at her father. "Like anyone would believe me, my sister turns in to a kitten."

"So since Ranma is half girl, I don't think Kasumi or I want him for our fiancée." Akane glared at Nabiki. "And what so you don't want me as a sister cause I turn into a kitten now?" Nabiki signed heavily. "No Akane, that's different." Akane stood up. "I'll be in my room." she said running off.

The table turned towards Ranma. "So how did she fall in the spring." said Soun doing the possessed evil head thing. "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

****

"Oh P-chan hopefully tomorrow will be better." she said snuggling up against her pet falling asleep.


	5. 5

If things started differently 5

SuperGirl

A/N: none.

"What do you mean by school old man?!?!" said Ranma giving his father a kick landing him into the yard's pond.

"It's for your own good." read the sign of the emerging panda from the water. "Ranma, Mr. Saltome Breakfast." called Kasumi from the porch. "Coming!" yelled Ranma running from his father. He sat down next to Akane who was giving Nabiki evil looks. "What's wrong with you today Akane?" asked Ranma picking up a bowl of rice. "Only that Nabiki told the whole school I ran off with some guy to China." she said breaking another pair of chop sticks in her hand.

"Well at least Kuno-Baby doesn't believe the rumor." she replied sipping her tea. "I can't believe you Nabiki, my own sister!!!!" she said sitting up. "I'm leaving early." she said heading for her back pack to be stopped by her father. "Akane dear, why not walk with Ranma to school since he does not know the way." she stopped and turned and looked at her suppose fiancée .

**********

"Great now I am going to be late because you keep getting wet! I am beginning to think you like being a girl!" said Akane hitting Ranma with her bag pack. "Like I knew that old woman was going to do that to me." Akane opened up her school bag and took out a thrums filled with hot water and handed it to Ranma. "Thanks." she said dumping it on herself and morphed back to his normal body. 

"Your just lucky that I brought that with me today."

***

When the two reached the school Akane was shocked to see, well every boy at the school in either armor or some type of sport gear. "Ah Akane Tendo I see my desert flower has returned to me." said a boy in a blue Gi with a wooden sword in hand. "Battle me and If I shall win you can date with me."

Akane sighed and hit her forehead. "First of all, were in Japan, there is no desert here. Temperate zone. Second No one would want to date you Kuno, your nuts!" Ranma nudged his fiancée. "Umm Akane what are they talking about?" he asked. She didn't reply, but just tossed her bag pack to Ranma and got in stance. "Remember when I said I hated boys, this is why!" she said screaming charging at them.

*******

"Welcome back Akane." said a group of girls hugging her when she reached her class room. "I missed you guys." she replied hugging them back. "Akane a lot has happened since you left school." one girls said sitting down. "Oh yeah, like what?" she asked. "Well, there some new weird kid named Gosengugi. He's odd." said the girl with pigtails. "Yeah and he carries around these voodoo dolls all the time." Another said. 

"So Akane are the rumors true?" asked another girl next to her. "What rumors?" she asked. "That you ran off on some Romanic voyage with that new guy." she said pointing to Ranma who was talking to the teacher. "Nah, It was a training Voyage to China." she said taking materials out of her bag pack. "Oh just, training." one sighed. "Yeah, But I learned so many new martial arts too." she said smiling.

*******

AT LUNCH:

"What is it Kuno." said an impatient Nabiki. "I want to ask you something about Akane." he said looking over his should seeing if anyone was looking at them speak. "What would that be Kuno." she replied sheepishly. "I'll give you 10,000 Yen to tell me the truth. Now is it true or not is Akane Tendo engaged to that new guy?" She smirked counting her money.

"It's true they decided to get engaged after there time spent together in China, I don't think you can tear them apart if you know what I mean." she said walking off. This left Kuno in a state of shock. "But… she Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"  



	6. 6

If it had began differently

By Supergirl

a/n: it's not mine but I'd buy it if I could.

PS I don't like nasty reviews from certain reviewers. If I am not fallowing the original plot that is a sign this is **AU**. Anything goes fanfic writing. This was address to that one Jackass. Thank and enjoy the story ^..^

"Wow did you bring home any souvenirs?" asked a short brunette sitting across from Akane at lunch. "Didn't have time with this Purple-bleached job, Chinese freak chasing us the whole time." Said Akane biting into her Curry. "Awe man." said the other girl sitting with them. "I was at least hoping for a post card."

Akane laughed a bit. "Well, if I go again I'll make sure I do that Muriki." She smiled and asked Akane, "So is it true you engaged to the new guy, Ran men?" Akane giggled. "It's Ra-Man and yes are father arranged it. But he seems nice besides that incident in Josenko." she said taking another bite. "What incident?" asked the short haired girl. "The Josenko crazy girl." Both nodded knowing maybe to ask Nabiki latter for more info.

******

"Where Red head girl!" screamed a very muddy Chinese girl in Chinese. She broke pieces of building with her balls on sticks. (A/N like I know what those things are call umm Kay.)

After a while she came across a school gate which read "Fruinkin High." She then herd a boy yell. "Pass it to me Ranma." Curiosity she jumped up on to the brick fence and looked at the field which had teenagers playing Frisbee toss and some eating lunch. She watched and couldn't see the red headed girl, but then noticed the Girl who had the pig with her in a school uniform. "Shampoo get redhead devil from Pig lover." she said jumping from the fence to a tree where she preceded to where Akane was eating lunch.

****

A crash of thunder was herd and some of the girls ran towards the school building. Akane stood up when her friend yelled towards her. "Hurry up Akane before you get wet. "Uh, I'll be fine see you inside." She said as she seen water began to drip she back toward the tree for now, hopefully no one would see her turn into that kitten. 

"Where did Ranma go?" asked a boy who just caught a Frisbee. "Yeah to think about it, everyone went inside." said another. "Well let's get in maybe class started.

After they were out of hearing distance a very Female Ranma jumped away form the bushes. "Oh man even sprinkles change me!" she yelled looking around she noticed Akane backed up against a tree. "Stupid tomboy." she muttered approaching her noticing a purple blurr and Akane being kicked into the mud. Ranma ran up to see what happened and noticed Shampoo standing above Akane with those melon stick things. "Where red head devil!" she yelled. Akane looked up and noticed she was getting rained on.

Before she could answer she transformed into the kitten. "Akan- Ahhhhhhhhh CAT!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ranma. Shampoo distracted by the scream didn't notice Akane was the cat and then noticed the cat in a school uniform. She picked up the kitten and held it up which made Ranma back up against a tree. "KKKKK cat!!!!!!!" Keep it away." said a terrified Ranma climbing up a tree.   



End file.
